Faith, Hope and a Little (Evil) Pixie Dust
by Secretwrittenword
Summary: Sam and Dean walk into a diner and the strangest hunt they've ever had... Just a little fun. OC Amy. *Amyverse*
1. Chapter 1

So this story was inspired by a toilet on a cruise ship, strange what can lead to an idea. Unbeta'd all mistakes are mine. ;)

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Sam, Dean or Baby, I just like to borrow them from time to time. I write for love but sadly no money.

Chapter 1

Amy hated her job. Her feet hurt, her boss, Steve, was a tool, more interested in scoring with the pretty new waitress than actually making her do any work and the weather seemed to have brought out all the difficult and demanding people who treated her like crap, but it paid her bills and she was lucky to have it. She heard the bell on the door jingle and looked up just in time to see two tall men walk into the diner and sit at the booth in the corner. Sighing she looked around. The diner was small, only accomodating about sixty people but it was almost at capacity and that was more than she could handle on her own. Placing the drinks in front of the customers she was currently assisting, a glance to the counter told her that even though the other server, Kayla, had probably heard them enter she was too busy flirting with the boss to move her arse and actually do some work, so after a quick smile to the couple in front of her she left them and walked to the new arrivals.

"Hi, I'm Amy, welcome to Louie's, can I start you with a drink?" She asked as she distractedly pulled a couple of menus from her apron pocket and placed them in front of the men.

"Coffee would be great." One of the men said with a grateful smile. Amy looked at the customer. He had brown hair and kind hazel eyes.

"What's good here?" The other man asked, glancing at the menu.

"Honestly? Nothing." Amy answered with a sigh. "But the kitchen is clean and I promise you won't get food poisoning and if you don't give me any crap I might even be able to rustle up some pie."

Both men looked shocked at her honesty. Amy slumped a bit and screwed up her face as she realised what she had just said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, I'm just a bit frazzled right now and I've needed to use the bathroom for the last three hours. I'm a little over whelmed" She motioned around with her pencil and gave them both a pitiful smile, wondering why her brain suddenly decided to stop filtering her words.

"Don't worry about it." Said the green eyed guy. "How about you go take care of your bladder and we will just look over the menu and then when you get back we can give you our order."

"Seriously?" She asked. Amy has been dealing with horrible, demanding diners all day and was surprised that these two handsome, yet scruffy looking men where offering her something as simple as five minutes to pee.

"Sure Amy, we're in no rush, are we Sammy?" He said looking across the table to his companion.

"Nope, no rush at all." Sammy replied, looking up at Amy with a smile, although Amy being only 5'1" tall he really didn't have to look up much at all.

"Thank you soo much. I'll get your coffees sent over and be right back!" She said gratefully before turning and headed over to Kayla and Steve.

"Kayla, I need you to take two coffees and water over to 12."

Kayla rolled her eyes and looked at Amy.

"Really? Can't you see Stevie and I are busy here?"

"Please, I just gotta go use the bathroom then I will be right back, I swear. It's just two coffees and a couple of glasses of water."

Kayla gave an exaggerated sigh then turned to look at the customers in booth 12, suddenly perking up when she got a good look and saw how handsome they both were.

"Why, sure sweetie. I can do that for you." Her eyes taking on a predatory look.

Amy rolled her eyes knowing that she can kiss that tip goodbye as Kayla would now be motivated and do some actual work and would monopolise the booth. She was used to it with Kayla being taller and thinner and prettier than Amy, she often got the men leaving her larger tips for not doing much at all. Shaking her head she quickly removed her apron and dashed to the bathroom.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So what exactly did Bobby say about this place?" Dean asked his brother when the waitress was out of earshot.

"Not much. He just asked if we could come and look into '_some strange goings on_'." Sam replied as he glanced over the menu.

"Huh. Not really much to go on, is it?" Dean said as he picked up his own menu.

"Hi, I'm Kayla. Two coffees and two waters?"

Sam and Dean looked up from their menus at the woman standing beside their booth holding a tray with their drinks.

"Ah, yeah, thanks." Sam said. "Just put them here." He said motioning to the table.

Dean sat back and assessed the young woman as she put the drinks on the table. Platinum blonde hair, long fake nails and way too much makeup, curvy and tall..._legal_, generally just the way he liked them. She straightened and noticed Deans eyes on her. She plastered her best '_come get me_' smile on her face and pushed her boobs out for maximum effect.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" She asked Dean.

Dean sat and observed her for a moment longer as Sam mentally sighed and wondered if their hotel would at least have decent television channels to occupy himself as he was sure Dean would be busy tonight _entertaining_ the woman he was currently staring at. No one was more surprised than Sam when Dean suddenly cleared his throat and slumped down in his seat, picking up the menu again.

"Nope, all good." He said finding the menu extremely interesting.

"Are you sure? I'm more than happy to take your order." Kayla said trying her best sultry voice.

"We're sure. We're just waiting for Amy to come back." Dean said. "And look, here she comes now." He added, flicking a tight smile toward Kayla letting her know she was excused.

With a huff Kayla turned and went back to the counter, turning her seductive charms back toward the manager.

"Hey guys." Amy said as she appeared back at the booth. She had been a little surprised to see Kayla stalk away, sure she had lost this table. "Thank you so much for that, now, where were we?"

"You were about to recommend the dishes that are least likely to send us to hospital." Dean said teasing Amy about her earlier remark. Amy blushed slightly.

"Okay, well if you really want me to tell you what to go for...the toasted chicken BLT isn't bad, actually it is pretty good. Or if you are more of a red meat kinda guy, the steak sarnie."

"What the hell is a sarnie?" Dean asked.

"Oh, our cook is English and I guess it's what he calls a sandwich or something." Amy explained.

"Okay, cool. I think I will go for the sarnie." Dean said with a nod.

"And I will have the chicken BLT." Sam said, handing back his menu.

"No worries. One chicken and one steak." Amy confirmed as she picked up Deans menu and shoved them both back in her pocket. "Drinks?"

"No we'll be good with the coffee." Sam said.

"Not a problem, I will have it here ASAP." She turned and moved quickly to the counter and put in the order before moving off to deal with the other customers. Her feet still hurt and her boss was still a dick but at least her bladder wasn't bothering her anymore. It was funny how one good customer can improve the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amy looked up from taking another customers order to see Kayla taking booth 12's food to them. Trying hard one more time to garner the attentions of the green eyed guy only to be turned away again. Giggling to herself she went about tending to the other patrons in the diner. When she noticed Sam sitting on his own and that the two men had finished their meals she walked over to clear their plates.

"How was it? All good?" She asked.

"Really good." The one called Sammy answered. "Hey, could you tell us if there is a cheap motel around here?"

"Um, sure. There's Rangeview over on Park street. Not too expensive and pretty clean."

"Awesome, thank you." Sam replied.

"So I believe I promised you pie if you didn't give me crap, which you didn't so thank you, and because you have been my best customers so far today, well this week if I'm honest, I will even throw in some ice cream." She said with a smile.

"I'm good but I'm sure Dean there will have some." Sam said with a grin as his brother slid back into his seat.

Amy turned to look at Dean.

"What do you say, pie? We have apple, cherry, lemon meringue or chocolate cream." Amy said with a teasing smirk when she saw Dean sit up at the mention of the pie.

"Cherry, definitely cherry." Dean said rubbing his hands together.

"No worries, I'll be straight back with it. Will there be anything else or do you want the check as well?"

"We'll take the check but can we get some more coffee too?"

"Absolutely, I'll be right back." And with that she was gone.

"I tell you Sammy, the toilets in this place. It's like, whoosh, power flush."

Sam looked at his brother.

"I really didn't need to know that Dean."

"What? I just appreciate good water pressure." Dean said with a shrug just as Amy reappeared at their side with Deans pie and the coffee pot. She set the pie down in front of Dean and refreshed their coffees. She place the check folder down on the edge of the table.

"Enjoy!" She said with a large smile and moved back to check on the other patrons.

Once Dean had finished his pie he picked up the folder and put some cash inside then got Amy's attention to let her know she could come get the money.

"Every thing all good?" She asked as she picked up the small black folder.

"Everything was perfect." Dean answered with a satisfied smile.

"Awesome." Amy checked inside the folder. "I will be back with the receipt and your change."

"Keep the change. Your service was worth it." Dean said with a small bow. Amy wasn't sure how to take these guys. They seemed genuine enough but normally guys who looked like these ones did didn't usually behave quite this friendly towards her, but she would take whatever reprieve she could get today.

"Thanks. I will be back with the receipt."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

At the counter Kayla narrowed her eyes at Amy and the two men that she was currently talking to. Determined to give it one more shot she quickly scribbled her number on a piece of paper.

"Here let me finish that up for you." She said sweetly, snatching the folder as Amy moved to the register.

"Oh, okay." Amy said hesitantly, "Thanks?"

"No worries. Now I think Mr. More Coffee wants more coffee." Kayla said waving a hand in the general direction of a table at the other end of the diner. Amy nodded distractedly and moved off to see what the customer wanted.

Kayla rang up the bill and put the receipt back into the folder, slipping her number underneath. Smiling brightly she walked back toward to booth and held out the folder.

"Here you are." She said.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam said taking the folder when it was clear Dean had no intention of doing so. He placed the folder on the table and picked up his cup to finish off his coffee. They both looked back at Kayla who had made not moved away.

"Was there something else?" Sam asked.

"No...just...it's fine. Hope you enjoyed everything." She asked silently willing one of them to open the folder and take her number.

"Okay, well, everything was great. Thank you." Dean said slightly snarky.

Kayla gave a tight smile then left the table to return to the counter. Leaning on it she watched as they finished their coffees and finally the green eyed hottie opened the bill folder. She watched as he checked the receipt and then pulled it out and stuffed it in his pocket. She gave a herself a smug smile when he took the paper with her number on it from beneath the clip and studied it.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What's that?" Sam asked referring to the second piece of paper his brother had removed from the little folder.

"Her number." Dean replied. Sam sighed and slumped back in his seat. Looks like another lonely night for him when Dean suddenly screwed the paper up and tossed it on the table.

"Well let's go." He said grabbing his coat and heading for the door leaving Sam sitting there a little stunned. He shook himself out of his stupor and rushed after his brother glancing over at the blonde standing shocked at the counter.

"Dude! What was that all about?" Sam asked when he finally caught his brother.

"What?"

"In there. Like you didn't even have to break a sweat, that chick was ready to go!" Sam couldn't believe he was saying that but he wanted to make sure his brother was feeling alright.

"Yeah, well, succubus much?" Dean said as he unlocked the Impalas door.

"What! Dean, I really don't think she was a succubus." Sam said as he climbed into the passengers seat.

"Okay, maybe not. You don't know she wasn't, or she could have been another Amazon, and I'm not going there again. Not every thing has to be about boobs and pretty faces Sam." Dean answered quietly as he started his baby.

Sam shut his mouth and didn't answer. He knew that even though it was a while ago, that particular case had hit his brother hard and, while he had no clue as to why to why that was on Deans mind, he didn't want to upset him again so he said nothing as Dean drove out of the parking lot and began to search for the motel Amy had told them about.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N phew that was a long setup, sorry, but I promise if you stick with it the action comes soon. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Heres the next installment. Thanks for sticking around and now as promised...the action!

Chapter 3

As she unlocked the cleaning cupboard Amy once again found herself wondering how in the _Hell_ she had found herself still here at this time of night. One moment she was telling her boss she was done for the day and the next he had sweet talked her into staying and cleaning the diner because the cleaner had called in sick, again, and he had a date with Kayla.

"You are such a sucker Amy." She chastised herself. "Too nice for your own good."

She pulled the small trolley from the cupboard and made her way into the ladies bathroom. Once she was done with that one she made her way to the men's. Pushing through the door she grabbed the cleaner and a cloth and started to go into the only stall when a small sound made her pause.

"Hello?" She called softly, peering out into the room. A small movement in one of the two wall mounted urinals made her walk over. Her eyes widened and she let out a small gasp when she looked in. There in the bottom was a small creature sitting cross legged and gnawing on the urinal cake.

"Ugh!" She stepped back curling her lip in distaste. The creature looked up at her with its big eyes and slowly set the cake down. Amy watched as it tilted its head and slowly stood. It smiled and reached out its thin arm towards her.

"Oh, are you scared little guy?" She asked as she bent down to get a good look at it. She started to reach for it when suddenly it hissed and leapt at her, attaching itself to her shoulder as she tried to step away.

Amy screamed as the little monster started clawing at her neck and face. She backed up and managed to pull it from her, tossing it into the hand basin. The creature stood and shook its head. Hissing again it launch itself at Amy. Grabbing the toilet brush from the trolley, Amy batted the thing as it flew towards her. Turning to watch it hit the wall then fall into the toilet bowl. Quickly she hit it again with the brush, trying to push it further into the bowl with one hand while she flushed with the other. She could hear the monsters claws screeching against the porcelain as it tried to get purchase on the slippery surface as she flushed again using the brush to push it down. She heard a small scream and a gurgle as it finally disappeared down the pipes and flushed a few more times for good measure, slamming the lid closed. Gripping the brush tightly in both hands she backed out of the bathroom.

Never once taking her eyes off the bathroom door, she carefully and slowly made her way out into the dining area, just as she was about to turn and run her back came up against something solid. Screaming she turned and held the brush up in front of her for protection from whatever horror this turned out to be.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sam jogged up to the diner door, hoping someone was still there. He knocked a few times then tried the door, slightly surprised when it opened. Stepping into the seemingly deserted venue he looked around.

"Hello?" He called out, listening for an answer. There was none but he heard sounds coming from the direction of the bathrooms and began to walk in that direction. He stopped when he saw someone walking slowly backwards into the room. Recognising the person as Amy, their server from earlier he was about to announce his presence when she collided with him. Screaming loudly she jumped back, turning as she moved and waved what looked like a toilet brush in front of her.

"Woah! Hey, Hey! It's me, Sam, from earlier." Sam said as he tried to dodge the waving weapon.

Amy slowly lowered the brush.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Sam." He said. "I left my jacket and just wanted to pick it up."

Now she had stopped waving the brush around Sam was able to get a look at her. In the dim, half light of the dining room he could see her face and neck was covered in scratches. Hesitantly he approached her only to have Amy step back.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked gently.

"There was a...a little...it...it had..._claws_...and _teeth_...and its ears...were _pointy_." She trailed off as she pointed at her teeth and swept her hand past her own ear. She held up the brush and turned tearful eyes to Sam. "I hit it and then I...I...flushed it."

Sam looked back at the bathroom as Amy pointed back over her shoulder.

"Okay. I'm going to check it out." He said trying to reassure Amy. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

"No! You're not leaving me here." Any declared as she grabbed Sams arm in a vicelike grip.

Sam nodded and started towards the bathrooms.

"That one." Amy said, pointing to the men's room.

"Okay. Stay behind me." Sam said quietly as he pushed through the door.

Dodging the fallen trolley he looked around the room.

"In there." Amy whispered pointing to the stall.

Sam made his way into the stall frowning when Amy crowded in behind him. Using his foot he carefully lifted the seat and peered inside not sure what he was expecting to see. Pulling out his phone he quickly dialled his brother.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Leaning back in the drivers seat, Dean was tapping out the beat to AC/DCs Back in Black on the inside of Babys roof wondering what was taking Sam so long retrieving his jacket. How the Hell did he forget it in the first place? He had just started singing along when his phone began ringing.

"What the hell is taking so long Sammy!" He spat down the line in lieu of a greeting.

"Dean, I need you in here."

"Why. Are they refusing to give you your jacket? Do you need your big brother to come beat them up?" He teased.

"Ah, no but I think we have found the source of Bobby's 'strange goings on'. Oh, and bring the med kit." Sam replied and then hung up before Dean could make any further comment.

Slightly worried about the request for their medical supplies Dean moved quickly to the trunk, grabbed the kit and ran into the diner


	4. Chapter 4

I had a comment that it was strange that Sam would forget his jacket and I agree but he was distracted by Deans reaction to Kayla and sudden departure and also...plot. ;)

Chapter 4

"Sammy!" Dean called as he burst through the door.

"Back here!" Sam answered.

Dean dropped the kit on a nearby table and made his way to the bathrooms at the back of the diner.

"What are you looking at?" He asked as he stepped into the already crowded stall and tried to peer over his brothers shoulder.

"That." Sam said pointing into the bowl.

Amy and Sam moved around so that Dean could see what they were staring at.

"What the Hell did that?" Dean asked as he took in the deep scratches and gouges in the porcelain bowl.

"Not sure but it attacked Amy so...she flushed it." Sam explained.

"Huh, well that worked." Dean said with a shrug as he straightened and moved to leave the room.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Back in the dining area, now that she had calmed down and some of the shock had worn off, Amy explained the attack in more detail while Dean tended to her wounds. After she had given them as much information as she could the brothers moved off to the side to speak.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked his brother. "Ring any bells?"

"Not really anything I can recall coming up against before, but they kinda sound like..." Dean began before failing off.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Don't laugh, but they kinda sound like pixies." Dean mumbles.

"Pixies?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Dean huffed. "When you were at school Pastor Jim told me and dad about a hunt he and Bobby worked with these annoying little creatures with sharp teeth and pointy ears." He shrugged, "Kinda sounds like what Amy is describing."

"Pixies?" Sam asked again, disbelieving.

Dean just nodded.

"Okay, I guess I will call Bobby." Sam said shaking his head. Half believing his brother was playing a joke on him just so he could ask Bobby about mythical fairies he was surprised when everything Dean had said was confirmed.

"So what did he say?" Dean asked when Sam finished his call.

"He said...he said that it did sound a lot like pixies but because they actually attacked Amy they were probably Ilaidains." Sam said, still not quite believing what he was saying.

"What are Ilaidains?" Amy asked nervously beginning to doubt the sanity of the two men in the room with her. Despite having actually seen the thing that had attacked her she was having a hard time hearing them discuss things like pixies.

"Ilaidains are kinda like pixies but not." Dean began. "Pixies have really no use at all and are generally just harmless little creatures that flap about in peace and harmony and all that hippy crap. Ilaidains are pixies that have lost their wings because they have committed some act of violence against another pixie or Kingdom. They are just evil, little vicious sons of bitches."

Dean sat back and noticed both Amy and Sam staring at him open mouthed.

"What? I read up on them after Jim's story. Seemed like a good idea, you know a 'know thine enemy' type situation, plus I had a broken leg and didn't have much else to do." Dean explained with a shrug.

"So..so all this stuff you're saying is true? Pixies and fairies exist?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Sam said as he took a seat facing Amy. "There are a lot of _things_ out there that most people don't know about or don't believe in, but they _are_ out there. My brother and I, this is what we do. We travel around and hunt them. Stop them before anyone can get hurt or killed."

Sam and Dean held their breaths waiting for the inevitable out burst that usually occurs when a civilian is told about the things that go bump in the night. Amy just looked down at the floor, chewing on her bottom lip. She nodded and looked up.

"Okay. Okay. Monsters are real and I just got attacked by a pissed of pixie because he lost his wings. I can deal with that!" She said.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. From the look on Amy's face they really doubted that she could.

"Well um, I should probably finish the cleaning and get home and get really, _really_ drunk!" She stated as she suddenly stood.

"Um, Okay." Sam said also standing. "Do you want us to hang around to make sure the place is clear?"

"I don't know? Do these things usually travel in packs or flocks or herds or... whatever?" Amy asked.

They both looked over at Dean who just shook his head and gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's okay, I think I'll be fine." Amy said.

"Okay, well, if you have anymore trouble you know where to find us." Sam said as they made their way to the door. "Oh, my jacket." He said remembering the reason the had returned in the first place.

"Oh yeah, I hung it over here." Amy said walking over to the coat rack by the door and taking Sams down. She turned to hand it to him.

"Thanks." Sam said as he reached out to take it.

"Wait!" Amy said suddenly pulling the coat back. "You called me 'Amy'."

"Yeah, so? That is your name right?" Dean answered, confused.

"Yes, but you remembered it. No one remembers me. I'm totally forgettable. I mean sure they remember _Kayla_ with her blonde hair and big boobs and tiny waist and tallness and beautiful face but no one remembers me with my five foot one and boring brown hair and 20 pounds extra." She ranted. She had dropped Sams jacket in a table and was pacing back and forth, arms flailing. Sam and Dean were beginning to suspect the incident with the Ilaidain had affected her more than she let on. "There's this guy, Kurt, he comes in Tuesday's and Thursday's for the $2.95 soup special. He has every week for the five years I've worked here and he _still_ calls me Annie even though I correct him each and every time but he remembered Kayla after just one week of here being here." She finally stopped pacing and turned to face the brothers. "I'm _forgettable_ but you, you remembered me. Why?"

Sam and Dean were saved from having to answer by a loud crash from the kitchen.

"Is there any one else here?" Dean asked.

Amy shook her head.

"No." She whispered.

Looking at Sam, Dean cocked his head toward the kitchen. Nodding Sam followed his brother with Amy trailing close behind.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N its amazing what typing "evil pixies" into Google will provide. Ilaidains do "exist" and the general information Dean gives is what my Google search came up with. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

So it was about half way through the last chapter that my story decided to deleted itself so from here on in it is a re-write. So please enjoy the second, or in some cases third or fourth, edition...

Chapter 5

The kitchen door opened slightly and the two hunters and one waitress peered inside. The room looked empty so they stepped in and stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the door. Looking about the room Dean was about to deem it all clear and leave when a small bottle of spices suddenly flew through the air and exploded by Deans head. The trio dove for cover behind the centre island just as another volley of jars smashed into the door and walls around them.

"Damn that bastard means business!" Dean said.

They peered around the counter to try and gauge where their enemy were.

"Looks like they are trying to flank us on both sides.."

"Okay, so in your research did it say what kills these things?" Sam asked.

"There was something about them not being able to touch iron and also something about silver."

"Great, we have neither." Sam huffed.

Amy thought for a moment a quickly popped up grabbing something from the stove behind them before sitting again.

"We have these." She said holding a cast iron skillet.

"That might work." Dean said as he peered around the corner again.

"We have some ground forces approaching on this side." He informed them. "This is going to be close quarter hand-to-hand combat."

"Does he always speak like this" Amy whispered to Sam.

"Sometimes." He answered with a shrug.

Amy looked around and spotted the steak she had left on the counter near the door with the intention of taking it home for supper.

"I think I have a way to distract some of them to give you guys a chance to get the others." She said, passing her frying pan to Sam.

"How?" Dean asked.

"With that." Amy said pointing to the meat. "Okay ready? Go!"

She leapt up and grabbed the steak, quickly pulling off the plastic wrap. She turned and, keeping low to avoid being hit by the missiles that were still occasionally flying through the air, faced the approaching Ilaidains.

"Look what I've got. Mmmmmmmm. Doesn't that look good?" She said waving the meat in the air. Carefully she stepped around the creatures as they stood, wide eyes transfixed on the meat hovering in the air above them as drool ran down their chins. She slowly moved to the back of the kitchen and the large walk in freezer there.

Quickly recovering from Amy's sudden departure Sam and Dean leant around the counter and watched as Amy lead the group away.

"That chick is awesome." Dean remarked.

"Yes she is." Sam agreed. "Okay let's go."

Shoving the pan into Deans hand he pushed up to his feet and moved to the right hand side of the kitchen and was immediately confronted with two snarling Ilaidains. Baring their teeth and claws they ran towards him. Looking around Sam grabbed up a pressure cooker and brought it down over them. Scooping them into the pot he quickly put the lid on and locked it in place then dumped it on the stove top, lighting the burner for good measure. In no time he could hear the sound of the creatures crying out as the pot heated up. With those two taken care of he turned to confront his enemy.

Dean moved down the left hand side with the skillet still in his hand. While many of the evil not pixies had followed Amy and the steak several had stayed behind and scaled the cupboards for higher ground. A group of three were advancing on Dean as he moved done the kitchen. Hissing loudly they launched themselves at Dean. He swung the pan backhanded and hit them back down the counter. Moving quickly he grabbed the stunned creatures and shoved them in the microwave, setting the timer and hitting 'cook'. With them taken care of he scanned the area for more attackers, noticing one trying to creep up on him he spun the pan and brought it down flat on the small being. Raising it up he looked at the gunk on the bottom of the skillet.

"Frying pans, huh, who knew?" He said with a shrug before turning to check on Sam. He saw a sneaky bastard trying to surprise his brother from behind. Quickly grabbing a knife from the block he hurled it with deadly precision catching it in its neck, almost decapitating it.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N It's amazing what typing "evil pixies" into Google will come up with. Ilaidains do "exist" and the general description Dean gives is pretty much what my Google search said. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam had just dispatched two more of the other realm visitors by bringing a large chopping board down on top of them when he heard a sound to his right. Looking down he saw an unfortunate Ilaidain with falling to the counter with its head only attached by a sliver of skin. He turned to look at his brother who gave him a large grin and a double thumbs up before picking up his frying pan and moving on. Sam shook his head and smiled. Only his brother could be enjoying this. Suddenly a group of six Ilaidains appeared on the counter to his left. Sam grabbed a bottle of cleaner from beside the sink and squirted them all in the face. As they howled and clawed at their eyes he snatched them all up and put them in the sink. He turned on the faucet and held them under the stream. Looking up he saw a switch so reached out and flipped it on bringing the garbage disposal to life. Luck was on his side as he found a large wooden spoon and turning it around he used the long handle to stuff the little monsters down into the unit, trying to avoid the splash back. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as an Ilaidain latched on and bit him with its razor sharp teeth. With a painful yell he reached up and pulled it from his shoulder and hurled it across the room before returning to shoving the little pricks into the disposal.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Amy tossed the steak into the freezer and slammed the door closed trapping the group of Ilaidains that followed it. Breathing heavily she turned and leant against the door. Deciding it would be safer for her to stay out of the brothers way she looked around to check them. Sam seemed to be holding his own and was currently feeding the not so mythical creatures into the garbage disposal at the same time covering him self in blood and...well Amy didn't want to think what else. She turned to see what Dean was doing just in time to catch the Ilaidains in the microwave explode. Her stomach flipped violently. She heaved once and turned away bending over as her stomach threatened to empty itself of all its contents. She vaguely heard a pained cry as something small flew past her and hit the freezer door with a thud. Standing up she watched as an Ilaidain slid down the door coming to rest in the floor. The stunned creature shook its head then looked up at her with pitiful, tear filled eyes. It reached out to her with one hand with using its other arm to drag its self toward her dragging its clearly broken leg behind it.

"Naw, you poor little thing."

Just as Amy bent toward the broken thing on the ground it suddenly hissed and tried to launch itself at her face.

"Watch out Amy!" She heard as she quickly straightened before raising her foot and bringing her boot heel down on her would be stackers head, squashing it completely.

Dean skid to a stop in front of her skillet at the ready.

"Well, that works too." He said looking down at her shoe.

"Eeewww!" Amy exclaimed as she tried to scrape the gross goo from the bottom of her shoe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam turned off the disposal and walked over to his brother and Amy. His shirt was covered in blood and he had bits of puréed Ilaidain stuck in his hair but he was smiling widely.

"I can say with out a shadow of a doubt this is the weirdest hunt I have ever been on." He said. He looked at the blood stained spoon still in his hand then tossed it onto the counter in front of them.

"Yeah, me too." Dean answered, throwing his pan next to the spoon.

"So what are we going to do with those ones?" Amy asked pointing over her shoulder.

They peered in the freezer window and looked at the group of Ilaidains huddled together gnawing on the steak.

"We could put them in a sack and drown them." Dean suggested.

Amy and Sam stared at him in horror.

"Hey, you can't talk." He said pointing at his brother. "You pot roasted yours!"

They all turned to look at the pressure cooker on the stove top that was making loud sizzling noises. The trio stood for a few minutes and surveyed the destruction that used to be the kitchen. Sam looked back into the freezer. A few of the Ilaidains had fallen asleep due to the cold and the rest were fading fast.

"Well I guess the cold will kill them and then we can burn their bodies later." He said as he adjusted the temperature down a few more degrees.

Turning back around he leaned back against the door with the others.

"I am not cleaning this." Amy stated.

Sam and Dean turned to look at her and laughed.

"Okay, well let's just get out of here then." two large Ilaidains dropped onto the counter in front of them. The hunters looked at them the both drew guns from their waistbands and simultaneously shot the hissing, spitting creatures in the face. Amy gave a little shriek and shrunk back covering her ears.

The brothers looked at the guns in their hands and then each other.

"Why didn't we use these to begin with?" Sam asked.

Dean just shrugged and put his gun away.

"That's it!" Amy shouted. "I'm done!"

She strode purposely over to a cupboard and began to pull out random bottles looking at the labels.

"Um, Amy? Are you alright?" Sam asked cautiously.

Amy turned holding two containers.

"I don't suppose either of you know anything about arson by any chance?" She asked with a slightly crazed smile on her face.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"It had to be done. There was no way I could ever explain that." Amy said.

After treating the wound on Sams shoulder Dean had taken the medical kit and moved the Impala to the back of the parking lot before returning to help Sam with their act of arson and now they stood, leaning on the trunks of the cars, watching the smoke begin to seep from the diner.

"What are you going to do now?" Sam asked.

"Don't know. It was a crap job but it was a job, you know?" Amy answered with a shrug.

"Yeah."

They stood for a moment longer watching the building in front of them.

"Well I had better call this in." She said as she stood and faced the brothers. "Thank you for every thing. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't show up when you did but I think you should go now so, you know, you aren't here when the authorities arrive."

"Thanks. Well it was a pleasure to meet you Amy. This has been...real." Dean said holding out his hand. Amy took it and was a bit shocked when Dean pulled her in for a quick hug. "Take care." He said as stepped back.

"Yeah." Sam said also pulling her in for an embrace. "Hey, let me give you my number that way if you ever need us, if you come across anything supernatural again or just want to talk, you can contact us."

"That would be awesome. Thanks." Amy pulled her phone from her pocket and handed it to Sam. "Ahhh shit!" She said as she searched her pockets.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"My car keys. They're in there." She said. They all turned to the building just as the first window exploded out.

"Crap!" Sam exclaimed. "So's my jacket."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

So this is the end, thanks for hanging around. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
